


Halloween Fright

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Halloween, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Poem about a horny werewolf.





	Halloween Fright

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy all your candy!

On the night of Halloween, The full moon's gaze met that of a wolf, who wasn't into commitment.

The wolf crouched over his prey, a young man who couldn't conceal his excitement.

The wolf had long since shredded their clothing, leaving both of them with their rods at full attention.

The wolf's teeth did glisten, whiter than the moon, the man let out a shaky moan, at the mention.

The man's legs were lifted, virgin hole exposed. The werewolf's member pressed up against the man. He wanted this so much.

The man grunted and groaned, tight hole giving way beneath the wolf's rough touch.

The wolf began to thrust, the man beneath letting out a lustful gasp with each and every hump.

The man's own bump, shaking from the vibrations, now leaking a generous amount of pre.

The wolf began to growl, thrusting harder, desperate for release into he.

The man and wolf howled, releasing their loads, The man's chest now coated, and stomach stuffed to the brim from wolf's full knot.

The wolf carried the tired man back to his cave, to have fun with him 'til next Halloween's trot.


End file.
